The present technology relates to a solid-state imaging device and a method of manufacturing the solid-state imaging device. Further, the present technology relates to an electronic device including a solid-state imaging device.
In solid-state imaging devices, there are cases in which light or charges of a pixel filter into an adjacent pixel, causing a so-called color mixture. In order to suppress the color mixture, configurations in which a trench is formed between pixels to physically separate pixels from each other, and a light blocking material such as metal is buried in the trench have been suggested (for example, see JP 2011-3860 A).